


Supernatural Preferences

by MeowWowImAFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lemon, Reader Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Smut, Spoilers, Triggers, triggers maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowWowImAFangirl/pseuds/MeowWowImAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just like my Avenger Preferences<br/>I take requests<br/>Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at someone else' house on their computer lol. Sooo, I wrote all of this in one sitting; if there are errors sorry :(  
> ALSO do you want me to add Bobby? If so please tell me, or if there are any other characters that I forgot/should do

Dean: Ever since you started 'sleeping' with Dean, you've slept in his room. Usually you guys spoon. Dean wraps his right arm around you, pulling you in close. He rests his right hand on your breast, and nuzzles his face in your neck typically peppering kisses before saying goodnight.

Sam: You live at the bunker with Sam, so its a small ass bed. Therefore, you have to sleep accordingly. Sam lays on his back pulling you on top of him. He wraps his arms around you, so that you don't roll off in the middle of the night. 

Castiel: Cas doesn't sleep. Even so, he still will cuddle with you while you do. At first you thought it was kinda weird, but its actually quite comforting. Since you've been a hunter basically your whole life, knowing someone is literally watching you while you sleep is nice. It helps for there to be less rude awakenings, with a gun to your head (that's a story for a different time). You sleep in different positions, but generally he lays on his back. You rest your hand on his chest, and tangle your legs with his. 

Charlie: No matter where you're at Charlie is by your side. That's how its always been, even before you were official. Basically what I am trying to say, you guys are always adorable even when you sleep. You guys sleep facing each other, with your arms wrapped around her, and hers around you. This occasionally leads to you guys having mini make out sessions before drifting off. 

Crowley: You don't live in hell with Crowley. You cant. Your guys' relationship is kinda on the down low. But, on the rare occasion when you do sleep together; he sleeps on his stomach while you somewhat sleep on top of him on your side.


	2. Kisses

Dean:  
During hunt, wither you are interviewing someone, or are at a bar researching Dean will pull you aside and give you deep sneaky kisses. When he first did this you were in shock, but the sneaky part is kinda hot.

Sam:  
Sam will pick you up to kiss you. Your kissing are most of the time short and sweet.

Castiel:  
Cas will generally kiss you on your forehead. But when he does kiss your lips, he really means it ;).

Charlie:  
The kisses between you and Charlie are passionate. You both don't really like PDA, so you usually kiss in private, hence why they are so passionate. 

Crowley: Crowley's kisses are rough and quick. Since your relationship is a secret, they somewhat have to be.


	3. PDA?

Dean:  
...We are talking about Dean Winchester...  
There is always PDA

Sam:  
You guys dont really hold hands. But, you both carry yourselves in a way that shows you are together. 

Castiel:  
No. It still isnt in his nature to physically show affection. Hence, why no PDA and why you usually have to initiate everything.

Charlie:  
Hand holding and pecks on the cheek do happen. You both dont care too much on who sees. And if someone does have a problem, they'll have two very ANGRY Winchesters to deal with.

Crowley:  
No.  
Your relationship is a secret. Absolutely no PDA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill add a Lucifer catch-up next. SO lookout for that :)


	4. Contact Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things that came to mind  
> The whole gummy thing is something that popped into my head a lonnnngg time ago whilst thinking about the winchesters IDK  
> Enjoy :)

Dean:  
His- Gummy Bear or Dean-O (depends on the phone)  
Yours- CutiePIE (you changed it in his phone and he secretly kept it)

Sam:  
His-Gummy Worm or Sam-mich (depends on the phone)  
Yours-Dork

Cas:  
His-Cherub  
Yours-(y/n) (with the heart emoji)

Charlie:  
Hers-Black Widow  
Yours-Scarlet Witch 

Crowley:  
His-King  
Yours-Queen


	5. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a relaxing day/day off/ rainy day, this is what you do with the babe  
> Enjoy :)

Dean:   
You usually spend the day drinking and playing pool in the bunker.

Sam:  
Most of the time you both just cuddle with a giant fuzzy blanket and watch force Sam to watch Disney movies, (that he claims is boring, but you almost always catch him smiling at the movie)

Cas:  
When he's around you'll test his "Pop Culture" knowledge which ends up with you watching one of the classic movies on his 'watch' list.

Charlie:  
You both plan on watching Star Wars-but it ends up you and her debating on which is better; Episode 1-3 or Episode 4-6

Crowley:  
You both don't spend everyday together, but when you do finally get a rainy day to yourselves you both will just lay in bed chatting away for hours.


	6. Their Favorite Quirk That you Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this for my Avengers Preferences (check them out lmao)  
> Essentially these are just little ticks that you have that they find cute.   
> ALSO   
> I will do a Lucifer catch-up and whoever else you want.   
> ALSO  
> I know Charlie is dead but IM KEEPING HER IN THIS  
> ALSO  
> I will try to post more often XD

Dean:  
You tend yo furrow your eyebrows when you try to focus on something; or when you're flustered. Dean can't help but to let out a little smirk whenever he catches you doing it. 

Sam:  
You tend to be a pencil chewer. Whenever you're researching your pencil, or pen, tend to always find their way to your mouth. While most people might find this gross, Sam finds it endearing. 

Cas:  
You laugh in the most innapproperate situations. Its just an anxious thing you do. You find it to be your worst quality, whereas Castiel doesn't really understand it. But its so weird to him that he finds it"-as one would say-adorable".

Charlie:  
You bite the inside of your lip. Everyone does this time to time, but you do it A lot. You tend to make a cute face when you do it-it makes her heart scream.

Crowley:  
You have the worst resting bitch face ever. Yours can easily beat Sams any day of the week. Oddly enough Crowley finds it to warm his cold heart right up.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO after writing this one, THESE ARE super similar to my Avenger ones. I will try to not have them be as close in the furthering chapters.


End file.
